


Bad Timing

by 221B_johnlock_st



Series: Diversity [3]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Breaking The Rules, Cute, Eating Disorder Recovery, Eating Disorders, Fluffy, Greg is Sweet, Happy Ending, Kissing, M/M, Mycroft Has An Eating Disorder, Snogging, To Be Continued, greg is french
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-13
Updated: 2019-06-13
Packaged: 2020-05-07 05:11:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,699
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19202551
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/221B_johnlock_st/pseuds/221B_johnlock_st
Summary: As Mycroft recovers from an eating disorder he meets Gregory Lestrade and develops a bit of a friendship with the detective, but when he is invited over for dinner in what he assumes is a thank you things get heated and Mycroft has to choose between the rules of his recovery and the handsome man sitting in his lap.





	Bad Timing

**Author's Note:**

> Oof, it's been a hot second. I had most of this written a while ago but I couldn't find the right way to end it. I hope you enjoy

 

Mycroft followed the conditions of his treatment to a T. He had never had a problem with the rules set in place by the program itself or his individual therapist.

They are as follows:

No drugs (Including laxatives, tobacco and alcohol)

No coffee

No scales or weighing yourself

No calorie counting

No skipping meals

No new relationships

That last one had really been the least of his worries when he began his treatment and he brushed it to the back of his mind. He understood the reasoning the program had for including it in their basic rules. He himself had only just gotten to the point where he felt like he was doing this for himself, and not his mother and younger brother. Adding someone else into the equation, especially in a way that was so unstable; to put it lightly if Mycroft began to date someone he would feel as though he was getting better for them. Which would be all fine and dandy until that person left him, and he relapsed. He understood completely and he honestly wasn’t too worried about it until now that is.

He sat at his home desk staring at his phone in awe. A text from none other than Gregory Lestrade.

-Dinner at mine whenever you're done with that crazy job of yours?

Mycroft re-read it at least three times. Gregory Lestrade, the newly instated DI who was handsomely graying at the age of 30 had asked him over for dinner tonight. Mycroft knew he shouldn’t accept, he knew his therapist would be upset, that it could potentially set him back months in his treatment if he began dating this man. But then again who’s to say it was a date. It could be thank you dinner, he had just gotten the man a promotion after all. Yes surely it was a thank you, not a romantic invitation, doubt tinged in the back of his mind but he pushed it aside, it would be rude to decline.

-Sounds wonderful, I should be there around 8 -MH

-Perfect text me when you’re on your way :)

Mycroft finished up his paperwork at 7:30 exactly, and left his building at 7:45 just as he planned. He sent Gregory a text that he was on his way as he got into the car and gave his driver the address. He allowed his mind to wander to when they had first met 3 months ago.

        -3 months ago

Sherlock had gotten himself into bigger trouble than usual. Breaking and entering, tampering with evidence, and disturbing a crime scene. Usually matters were easily resolved with a transfer of money and dropped charges but it seems that this particular detective was too clean collar for something of that volition. This meant Mycroft had to revoke his no field work rule for the day to go interrogate this new moral cop that Sherlock got himself tangled up with.

He waited patiently in one of the darker corners of the abandoned building, it was a new one that he was trying out for the first time. It seemed that the number of decent rundown properties in London were running out. They were being converted into either drug dens or piles of rubble to repurpose the space. He had been a little upset when his last spot had been condoned and he was testing this build because it happened to be on the market and Mycroft preferred consistency.

He checked his watch a little disgruntled by the tardiness, nearly five minutes passed when Steven should have arrived with the Detective. But soon enough he heard some scuttering outside and prepared himself for his stoic introduction. He could faintly hear the conversation from behind the rickety ‘front’ door. Which puzzled him a little.

“This is the place then?” The detective asked

“Sir, really there's no need for this, My boss only wants a civilized conversation” Steven replied sounding somewhat panicked

“I’m sure” The Detective laughed back before a loud crash sounded through the room as the detective came bursting in with his gun raised.

“Police, put your hands up.” Mycroft was startled but didn’t allow any of it to show, he calmly removed his hand from his pockets and stepped out of the shadow slowly and non threateningly. He however kept his hands only slightly away from his side rather than above his head.

“I assure you Sargent, there is no need for this, as my driver said before I only want to talk” he saw out of the corner of his eye Steven had freed himself from the cuffs now both cuffed on one arm to prevent clicking. He was looking between The detective and Mycroft and after noticing his boss look at his gesture lightly to the fire arm strapped to his leg but Mycroft shook his head slightly as a sign to stand down.

“Excuse me for my suspicion, but I’d rather not take my chances.” His dedication was admirable, but he knew that he was in no way in danger.

“How can I assure you that I am not a threat” Mycroft asked and the detective faltered slightly though his gun stayed steady.

“Are you armed?” He asked

“Me? No though I suppose in a way I am. Would you like me to surrender the weapon? I’ll need it back at the end of all this but if it makes you feel more comfortable I’ll gladly allow you temporary possession”

“Put it on the ground slowly and back away” The detective demanded

“You heard him Steven, slowly and you may return to the car and wait for me” He stated, and Steven hesitated only a moment before unstrapping the small firearm from his calf and setting it on the ground before throwing one last glance at Mycroft and walked out the door

The detective looked somewhat flabbergasted and Mycroft could see him scalding himself for not patting down the driver.

“Now that that's out of the way, I’d like to discuss Sherlock Holmes”

-Present-

“Sir, We’re here” Steven said from the door he had opened at his side.

Mycroft blinked to reorient himself “Yes, thank you,” He removed himself from the car “Help yourself to dinner this will take awhile. I'll call when I’m ready” Steven nodded before ducking back in the driver's seat.

Gregory and he had come a long way since meeting, becoming, dare Mycroft say, friends since then. They often got coffee and discussed Sherlock and his antics or other odd ball conversation that seemed to slip their way in more and more often.

Mycroft buzzed Gregory's apartment and waited patiently for the buzz that allowed him entry. It took longer than normal but not so long as to cause concern and Mycroft climbed to the third flood in exchange for the elevator. He knocked lightly when he met the door and it was opened only a moment later.

“Sorry it took so long to buzz you up I was getting the chicken out of the oven” There was a rag thrown over his shoulder and he wore a deep red button up that gave his brown eyes a depth that he hadn't noticed before. His jeans were black, and rather accentuated all the right aspects Mycroft thought. Objectively of course.

“It’s not a problem, it smells amazing” Mycroft ignored the buzz of information that his brain picked up from his surroundings

“Thanks, it’s my mom’s recipe, I’m so glad she taught me how to cook before I left home or I’d be living off take away you know.”

“Yes when I first moved to the city I relied heavily on restaurants, me and my kitchen in my first flat never got the chance to meet sadly.” Gregory laughed a little at that and Mycroft smiled

“What changed that” Gregory asked as he turned his back so he could stir the pasta and sauce and Mycroft’s smile fell flat

“Sorry?” he asked, trying not to let emotions make the word more accusatory, but obviously he falls short as Gregory turned to look back at him with his eye brow furrowed

“You said in your old flat so I just assumed that you cook more now, you know, so why’d you start cooking at home” he was tiptoeing around his words obviously realizing that somehow he’s been misunderstood.

“I Just got sick of it is all” Mycroft lied and it was a bit awkward for a moment but Gregory announced that the food was done and they sat at the table.

Mycroft took his first bite and was surprised that it tasted better than it smelled “This is very good” He says and Gregory blushed slightly

“It’s nothing really” He brushed it off

“No, it’s been a long time since I’ve had something so good,” Even the asparagus and mashed potatoes were perfectly seasoned.

“Thank you, my mom always said I had a knack for it, I guess it's the true Parisian in me.”  “You grew up in Paris?” Mycroft asked, surprised that he didn’t have an accent.

“Not to long, till I was about six, then my mom met my step dad and we moved to Leicester” He smiled at the memories “What about you, where did you grow up”

“I grew up in a smaller town called Garforth, it’s near Leeds I only moved for the first time four years ago.” Gregory’s eyebrows shot up in a silent question “luckily I was homeschooled until secondary school and both my parents grew up near London so I avoided the Northern accent though I am quite thoroughly acquainted with the slang.”

“Ain't nuffin wrong wif a Northern accent” Gregory said with a smile as he over exaggerated his slight accent

“No, of course, though with my line of work it would have raised a few eyebrows.” and they both laugh as Gregory brings up the look on the prime ministers face if he met Mycroft and he had a thick Northern accent

The conversation flows smoothly and before Mycroft realizes it his plate is empty and he’s surprised with himself. It’s been a long time since he’s finished a whole meal without thinking.

“Would you like more” Gregory taking his blank stare at his plate as something different

“No, it was very good but I’m rather full.” Gregory collects his plate and sticks it in the sink along with his own.

“How about a night cap?” he asked as he gives both the plate a quick rinse

“I don’t drink but I wouldn’t mind at all if you had a drink yourself.” He got up from the table to help clean up the best he could.

“I might, what about some tea then, the chamomile kind so you can get to sleep tonight?” He asked as he pulled a bottle of whiskey down for himself.

“That sounds lovely” Gregory opens the cabinet holding a variety of teas and coffees. He pulls down three kinds and sets them on the counter while he starts the electric ketal and grabs a mug. Mycroft watches him move around the kitchen with ease and feels a little flutter in his chest.

“I have a couple of the night time one’s so pick one you fancy, if you want the loose leaf one I have a reusable tea bag in the drawer next to the fridge.” Mycroft steps forward and looks at the options before settling on the loose leaf. He grabs the reusable tea bag which really looks more like a ball than a bag but it works all the same. They migrate to the sitting room once they both get done making their drinks and slide down next to each other on the couch

“You know I’ve always wondered” Gregory starts looking over his glass as he takes a sip “Can you do that thing Sherlock does?”

“In some ways yes but it’s different. Sherlock can’t turn it off, I can.” He says simply because in reality it’s so much more complicated than he couldn’t ever truly put it  into words.

“So what can you see about me?” Gregory asked, throwing back the rest of his drink. Mycroft hesitates, because things like this don't always end well.

“I’m not sure that is a good idea.” Mycroft argues

“Okay, well I’ll just deduce myself” Mycroft was a little confused but Gregory set his empty glass down on the coffee table next to Mycroft’s half drank tea before turning back to Mycroft a little closer then he was before and look back at Mycroft half lidded

“I’ve worn one of my best shirts, not one of my work ones but my casual clothes, it brings out the red in my eyes and I know it. My jeans are newer, not so new that I’ve bought them for tonight but new enough that I know they fit me well. I’m sure you can do better. Come on Mycroft, Deduce me” he purrs getting close enough that they share the same breath.

“You” he pants a little and searches Gregory's eyes in a sweeping back and forth motion “you had to drink to get up the courage. You're usually very self confident but you think I'm going to reject you. You think I’m out of your league… you're wrong” Gregory smiles at that

“About you rejecting me or about you being out of my league?” Greg asked leaning in a little closer

“Both” Mycroft barely replies before their mouths crash together. At first he was a little surprised, but after a moment he let himself relax. Greg took control of the kiss running his tongue along the seam of Mycroft's mouth. He slid his hand along Mycroft's side and pushed up over his shoulder before cupping the back of his neck.

Mycroft brought up his hand to rest on Greg’s bicep, and groaned a little at the feeling of the muscles shifting under his hand. Encouraged by the sound Greg pushed closer into Mycroft, swinging his right leg around so he was sitting on his lap reducing the straining on both of their necks. Mycroft was startled a bit by the movement but Greg pushed his hand up and into Mycroft's hair and he melted back into the sofa with his hands resting loosely on Gregory’s hips. When Greg’s hand tightened a little in Mycroft’s hair his hand reacted similarly, though he may have also pulled the hips resting on his lap a little closer. It was the hard-on that dragged across the top of his thigh that finally snapped him out of his trance.

He startled and his hands at Greg's hips fell away as he went still. Greg noticed the mood shift and pulled away “Are you okay?” he asked but Mycroft just looked at Greg with wide eyes. Greg crawled out of his lap and sat next to Mycroft as eyes followed him. There was a moment of silence before Greg sucked in a sharp breath. “You have kissed a man before, right?” Mycroft laughed a little at that.

“Yes,” Greg smiled, a little happy to have made Mycroft laugh. “We just, I just can’t do this” Mycroft sighs and the smile drops off Greg's face

“Are you seeing someone else?” Greg asked but Mycroft shook his head.

“No, no it’s just bad timing. I’d love to see where this takes us, but I’m not ready to see people right now.” Mycroft's hands were clenched in his lap where he was currently starring

“Okay,” Greg started “Okay, how about this,” he turned toward Mycroft and Mycroft looked up at him “in three months I’ll ask you to dinner again, and if it’s still not a good time you’ll say no and I’ll bugger off, but if you say yes, we’ll have dinner and we’ll snog on my sofa again and at the end of the night I’ll ask if you’d like to do this again after I kiss you at the door. How does that sound?” There was a moment of silence before Mycroft opened his mouth to speak.

“What if three months isn’t enough time? What if nothing changes?” Mycroft replied

“A lot can happen in three months"

 

**Author's Note:**

> If I got anything grossly wrong please let me know. I try to re-read before I post but I'm not very good at catching things.


End file.
